XANA's Experiment
by Shadow Dragon99
Summary: There's a new guy in the woods, and he knows about Lyoko! And he also has the mark of X.A.N.A. on him. Is he friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, cloudless day. Ulrich went over to Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie. "Sissy again,

Ulrich?" Odd asked. "Yup, unfortunately." Ulrich answered. "Sorry I'm late." "That's Ok

Ulrich." Jeremie said. "So are we going to talk or what?" Yumi asked. "About what?" Odd

asked. "Yes we are Yumi. And Odd, just listen to what Ulrich has to say. Ok Ulrich what did

you call us here to talk about? We could have gone and talked somewhere else you know?"

Jeremie asked. "And risk someone overhearing us?" Ulrich said. "No way, besides it's really

important." "Ok Ulrich. I'm listening." Yumi said. "Ok. Let me start from the beginning. Ever

since we learned about Lyoko, I think I've seen a person, or maybe better explained, a thing.

But what's weird about it is that I always see it, either right before an X.A.N.A attack or during

one, never during school or after an X.A.N.A attack. I know it might just be a coincidence, but

I've seen it almost every time there is an X.A.N.A. attack. And to top it all off I see three

slashes one after another in a pattern and the middle slash is longer. I've seen it plenty of times

and also when I see it, or the person. Have any of you seen anything like that?" Ulrich finished.

"Wow, Ulrich." Yumi said. "I don't think so... let me see... NO wait, I think I have!" "Really

Yumi?" Odd asked. "I don't think I have, but let me think... No I don't think so." "Me neither."

Jeremie said, then pointed to a far away tree. "Unless that's what you mean." They all looked

and there on the tree was a mark 3 vertical slashes, the middle one longer than the other two,

and the other two on the sides where almost at equal length. "Yes Jeremie. That's what I mean."

Ulrich said, surprised by the sudden appearance of the mark, and realizing that X.A.N.A. was

probably going to attack soon. "Wait here, guys. I'm going to go check it out." Ulrich said. "Are

you sure Ulrich?" Yumi asked. "We could all go." "What if it's a trap? Wouldn't it be better to

have Ulrich go and not all of us Yumi?" Odd asked. "Well... yea I guess so. Ulrich be careful."

Yumi said. "Aren't I always, Yumi?" Ulrich said, grinning. "Let me think about that... No, your

not." Jeremie said, smiling. "Well, I didn't ask you, Jeremie." Ulrich said, his grin fading ,being

replaced by a look of determination on his face. "We'll be right behind you ok?" Odd said

smiling. As Ulrich got closer and closer to the strange mark on the tree, he heard a loud crack

and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a medium sized tree from landing on him.

"Ulrich are you ok?" Yumi called, fearful of what might have happened. "Yeah. But I out of the

way almost too late." Came Ulrich's reply. "If I hadn't moved in the time I did I would have

been flattened." "Well at least you're safe, right Ulrich?" Odd asked. "Yea, I guess." Ulrich

said. As Ulrich stood there trying to see out of the dust that the tree had created, he saw a

robot, like the ones X.A.N.A. made before, loom out of the dust before him. Seconds after that,

another and another, and yet another of the robots kept showing up, until there was easily a few

dozen at least. As Ulrich stood there horrified, there was another loud crack and a large tree fell

directly on him. "Nooo! Ulrich are you all right? Ulrich!" Yumi screamed. "Oh, no... Ulrich!

That X.A.N.A. He's going to pay!" Odd whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued So how did you like it? Please tell me what you liked or didn't like ok?

I'll try to get the next chapter soon ok?

Hope you can wait.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update.... So I made a large chapter to make the

pain go away. I would like to thank Mr.Evil for reviewing. Thanks!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! No! It can't be true! Ulrich! Ulrich! NO! Why! ULRICH!" Yumi yelled desperately.

"No, it can't be. Why didn't I go? It should have been me... Why. I was just joking about it

being a trap! Ulrich! "Odd yelled. It had happened right before there eyes. Ulrich walking

toward the tree with a mark on it, then that small tree almost hit him and now this. What had

happened was that X.A.N.A.'s robots attacked, and had made a half circle around Ulrich. Then

one of the robots had knocked over a large tree that fell on Ulrich. They couldn't believe it.

Yumi was going on and on. And Odd was staring, mumbling under has breath. Only Jeremie

was speechless. They couldn't believe Ulrich was gone. But then Jeremie broke the silence by

saying "Ummmm... since when do trees float?" "What?! Ulrich is... gone....And you just ask

"When do trees float?" Wait, what do you mean?" Yumi asked, worry shown clearly on her

face. "Well, look. You see the end of the tree there?" Jeremie pointed to the end of the tree,

with the leaves. "You see where it is off the ground but it should be closer to the ground if... you

know. "Jeremie said looking hopeful. "Do you think Ulrich is all right then, Jeremie?" Odd asked

looking both hopeful and excited at the news. "I don't know Odd." Jeremie said. "We can only

hop you know." Then to their surprise, and fear that a robot was going to finish off Ulrich (if he

wasn't already), the tree moved up, slowly at first then faster until it was lifted clear off the

ground. "What the?" Odd asked. "No idea." Jeremie answered. "Look! There's Ulrich! "Yumi

yelled. Both Odd and Jeremie looked, and sure enough, there was Ulrich lying on the ground.

"Um, guys who's he?" Yumi asked. She was looking at the person holding the tree. He looked

like he was somewhere between 16 and 21. He was wearing a white tank top and over that one

of those black utility bests with all the pockets. He also was wearing large jean shorts and utility

boots with 2 holes on each boot. On his hands where gloves and the gloves each had 3 holes on

them much like his boots. He wore his hair in a small pony tail and wore a bandana around his

head, like Ulrich does when he is in Lyoco. He also had side burns. But what bothered her the

most, beside the fact he was carrying a large tree with ease, was his face. His eyes looked way

too old for him, like a soldier who goes out to war; he looked like he had been in many battles.

His face, itself, was determined as he looked at her, than at Ulrich, back to her and then back to

the robots. "Ulrich..." Yumi said. "Don't worry. We'll get him, one way or another." Odd said.

As the guy lifted the tree to throw, Yumi gasped. "What is it Yumi?" Jeremie asked. "Look at

his arm!" Yumi gasped. They looked at his arm as he threw the tree at the robots. On his

shoulders, on both arms was the mark of X.A.N.A.! "What the?! Is he being controlled by

X.A.N.A.? But if he is, why did he save Ulrich?" Jeremie said confusion in his voice and on his

face. As the tree flew towards the robots, the guy suddenly disappeared. "What the?!" Yumi

exclaimed. "How are we going to get Ulrich now that the robots are still there?" Odd asked

frustrated. The tree that the guy threw, had landed in the middle of the robots and had taken out

roughly 1/3 of the robots where moving forward. "Why would that guy just leave him there?

Unless..." Yumi finished her last words with tears in her eyes. "Don't think like that Yumi! Odd

said. "We should try to get to Ulrich somehow. Any ideas Einstein?" Both Odd and Yumi

looked at Jeremie. "Hey, why are you asking me? Oh, well. O.K. we need a distra- "Jeremie

was interrupted by a loud sound that sounded like metal on metal. "Yumi, get Ulrich to a safe

place now! We'll help you, but if we have to, we'll distract the robots, while you get him out of

here! "Jeremie yelled. "O.K." was both Yumi's and Odd's reply. As the three of them ran

towards Ulrich, they noticed that all of the robots had turned their back towards them as if

retreating. "What the Heck? Why are they retreating? Unless... that guy... metal on metal...no

way! What if that guy we saw, the guy that... saved... Ulrich, is fighting the robots to get them

away from Ulrich, so we can get to Ulrich!" Yumi gasped in one long sentence. "But should we

trust him? He's got X.A.N.A.'s symbol on him." Odd said. "But in two places! Or more! I

thought I saw the symbol on his thighs too. Even if X.A.N.A.'s is controlling him, he might have

to put more than mark for more control!" Jeremie explained. "Why is that a good thing?" Odd

asked. "Well, because X.A.N.A. might not have complete control over him, right Jeremie?"

Yumi exclaimed. "Right Yumi. He might not be under complete control of X.A.N.A.! He might

be going against X.A.N.A.'s wishes so his mark grew brighter!" Jeremie said, bewildered. At

the end of this sentence, they reached Ulrich. Ulrich was lying on his stomach, with his hands

over the back of his neck, as if trying to protect it from harm. On his back and on his hands

were gashes, all over. Some were really deep, but some were only about skin deep. But they

could easily see he was still alive and breathing. "Ulrich... Is he ok?" Yumi asked, concerned. "I

don't know, Yumi. He's still alive, but... are those his only injuries? If we try to move him and he

has other injuries we may make them worse. I don't know what to do. Should we try to move

him or just leave him there or try to roll him over, or... WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Jeremie

yelled, panicking. "Don't worry Jeremie. We could try to..." Odd trailed off at the sound of a

moan of pain. "Ulrich?" Jeremie whispered, panic fading. Yumi was silent, waiting. There was

another moan of pain, now for sure, coming from Ulrich. "Ulrich wake up! Ulrich!" Odd said

desperately. "Ulrich... you'll be ok, right?" Yumi whispered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now. Another cliffy. Sorry. I'll try to update sooner this time... Thanks for

reading! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all you readers! I would like to thank Phantom 1 and again Mr.Evil for reviewing my story.

But I would also like to thank Kilishia and her little sister with all my heart and soul! I also thank

them for putting translated lyrics of "A World Without Danger" on their fan fiction. Thank you

very much for reviewing my fan fiction. Can any of you believe this is my first ever fan fiction?

Scary, huh? And for whoever can tell who my favorite Code:Lyoko character is I'll give them a

cookie. Wait a second... How could I give them a cookie? E-Mail them one? Oh, well. I'll just

agnolage you by putting your name here. Hope you enjoy this story. I'll try to update ASAP.

Well enough of this, here's the story...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was just coming out of uncoinsesness when a blast of pain hit him. He could hear himself

moan in pain, and then heard Jeremie whisper his name. He tried to respond but all that came

out was another moan of pain, louder this time. He's mind was clouded and fuzzy by both pain

and near unconsesness. He was confused about why it hurt so much. He had been hurt worse

before, but that had hurt a lot less than what he was feeling now. As he grew more and more

concise, his pain both increased and subsided. He was still confused, but his mind was getting

clearer. Then he heard "Ulrich wake up! Ulrich!" from Odd and then "Ulrich... You'll be ok,

right?" From Yumi. His back hurt like heck. He tried to move his arms and legs one by one, and

found that both of his legs where fine, so was his left arm, but his right arm was either broken or

cracked. He drew his left arm in slowly, going to try to push himself up. He failed and collapsed

onto his stomach again letting out another moan of pain. He blacked out for a while and when he

came back to conciseness again, he felt himself being rolled over onto his back. Then after he

was gotten onto his back, he felt himself being lifted and placed with his side to a tree. He was

almost 100% concise now. He tried to open his eyes, and after a long pause his eyes opened.

At first all he could see was a giant blur, but then everything become clearer and he saw Yumi,

Odd, and Jeremie all around him looking relieved. He than grimaced in pain, but was getting

both used to the pain and resistant to it. He could not remember what happened at first, but then

it came back all in a flash. He remembered now, and for him that was enough, until he got

questions answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi had noticed first, that Ulrich's left arm was moving towards his body.

She told Jeremie and Odd, and than they watched as his arm stopped moving and out came

another moan of pain. "Should we move him to that tree over there?" Odd asked, pointing at a

tree. "Yeah, we should at least get him out of the robot's primary line of sight anyway, so why

not? Yumi?" Jeremie asked, listening for her objection. "Yeah... I guess we should, shouldn't

we?" Yumi said, and then frowned at both Jeremie's and Odd's shocked faces. "What? Did

you think I would object? Um... don't answer that." Yumi said, sighing. As Yumi and Jeremie

moved towards Ulrich, Odd kept an eye on the robots, ready to run and distract them if the

tried to get to Ulrich again. As Odd stood guard, Yumi and Jeremie reached Ulrich and started

to, slowly, roll him over onto his back. Then they motioned for Odd to help move him towards

the tree. They got him to the tree, when Yumi said, quietly "Odd, Jeremie, I think he's waking

up!" And, sure enough, Ulrich stirred than opened up his eyes. They where relieved.

"Oww......What happened after I got......hit by that tree?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie, quickly filled

him in on what happened, and Yumi quickly explained the guy who saved him, and X.A.N.A.'s

symbol on that guy's arm. "And what do you remember, Ulrich?" Odd asked. "Odd." Both

Jeremie and Yumi exclaimed. "No, that's o.k... I remember seeing the robots, hearing a loud

crack and then a large falling sound. I jumped onto my stomach, and...um...hit my head on the

ground really hard, and that's the last I remember of that. "Ulrich explained. "So you hit your

head on the ground, and didn't even get hit by the tree?! Then where did the gashes come from?

Any idea?" Odd explained. "Maybe that guy you saw did it...but why would he save me from

that tree and then do that?" Ulrich asked, not expecting anyone to answer. Jeremie was about to

respond when there was a soft crack of a twig being snapped in half. All of them turned to look,

and to their dismay it was another robot 5 feet away, but this one with a sort of gun on it that

fired, this time, nails. As the robot raised the gun and was about to fine, they heard a yell. "No,

you DON'T!" Someone yelled. Then the robot fired, time seemed to slow down. Then as the

nails where coming at them, they saw the same guy who saved Ulrich. But he had one more

surprise for them. 3 claws where coming out of the back of his hand!" Um...Wolverine?

What?!" Odd asked, confuse out of his mind. Then they guy, or wolverine as Odd called him,

jumped in front of the nails and deflected them with his claws. "No...I won't...let

you...make.....me...hurt....them. Noo I won't!" They guy screamed, then rushed at the robot and

tore it into pieces. Then he turned to the other remaining robots and, within seconds, tore them

apart. Then he fell over so they could see on his chest the mark of X.A.N.A. It was also

on his shoulders and outer thighs. "Is he o.k.?" Jeremie asked. "Can you get me over there? I

don't think I can do it alone." Ulrich asked, wincing in pain as he tried to get up himself. "Yeah,

sure." Was both Odd's and Yumi's reply. They got him on their shoulders, and got him over

there. Jeremie followed. "Who are you?" Ulrich asked. The guy answered. "Who...me? _His_

puppet would be the best name. But you can call me...Shadow"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me again. Another cliffy, sorry. -; Oh, yeah. I DON"T own anything, except my name, and

the new character, Shadow. But you can use Shadow if you get my permission, alright? I'll

update ASAP! Wait, didn't I already say that? Oops I did. -; Sorry. Please R&R! I'll

put your name here. And I'll take any ideas seriously, ok? Thank you all for reading, even if you

don't review, but please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, all of you who are reading this now! Nobody has tried to figure out my favorite character

is yet..... How sad. I would like to thank these people for reviewing: Mr.Evil, Phantom 1,

Kilishia, and RVG. I again thank Mr.Evil and Kilishia for sticking with my story from the start,

and reviewing more than once. Please keep with my story, and review again! I LOVE

REVIEWS! They make me happy. Well enough of my gabber, here is the story.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But you call me...Shadow." Ulrich woke up to that, dripping in a cold sweat. He sat up and

looked around wildly, and saw that no one was in the room at the time, not even Odd. 'Odd

must be out, doing who knows what. Man, what was that? A nightmare, probably. But why was

that voice so clear?' Ulrich thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened

and Odd stepping in. "Wow, what a great shower! Oh! Hi, Ulrich! How are you feeling? Any

better? We've been really worried you know! How's your back doing? Are the bandages ok?"

Odd asked. "Slow down, Odd! I'm feeling ok, I guess. Still a little dizzy at times, but better. My

back still hurts a lot though. And I think the bandages are doing fine... heck, I don't know about

the bandages at all!" Ulrich said, feeling the bandages against his bare skin. "Sorry. I've been on

edge since it happened." "Oh that's ok, Ulrich. I would be too if I was you. Oh yeah! I almost

forgot! Jeremie and Yumi are coming over in about a half-hour to 'talk'. So do you need any

help for anything?" Odd asked. "Sigh...Odd how could you almost forget that? Why didn't we

meet at the factory? It would have been easier to talk about stuff there, where we don't have to

worry about being interrupted or overheard?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, I said that too, but they said

you should stay here. Anyway it's the weekend. Who would walk in on us, when we don't have

any school today?" Odd asked. "Good point, I guess. And no, I don't need anything. So in

about half an hour?" Ulrich asked. "Yup. I'm going to go get some things to help our 'cover'"

Odd said, smiling. "Some things?" Ulrich asked, puzzled. "Yeah. Let's see: pop, junk food,

movie, VCR, TV, the works." Odd said, still smiling. "Huh? Oh man, a PARTY?! Let me

guess, you thought of that, right?" Ulrich asked, sighing. "Yup. How did you know? Oh, well.

Whatever. I have to go get the stuff now, so see you in about 20- 25 minutes or so. See you."

Odd said, then walked out the door and closed it. 'Ok, now what? I should stay in here at least.

But what should I do? Hmmm.....' Ulrich thought. Then a wave of pain and exustion come over

him and he laid back down and feel back asleep, almost instantly. Dreaming....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where am I? Oh, back here again aren't I?' I thought. 'Drifting in darkness, but aren't I

darkness? He tries to control me, but I won't let him. That boy, what was his name? Why can't

I remember?! His work probably. Oh, yes. Now I remember his name. His name was Ulrich.

His friends are the girl, Yumi, and the two boys, Odd and Jeremie. His greatest enemies. The

one called Ulrich, I had saved from the tree. But yet I'm afraid I condemned him. But for a

second he took over me again and I sunk my claws into his skin. He is in both of us now. But

there is hope. He is one. We are two. He is alone. We have friends. It has begun. I will have to

share his burden. Him as in the boy, Ulrich, not him as in the one who is trying to control me and

destroy them. I can feel his pain. Both hims. Why must I suffer, for now instead of two, I am

connected to three. In a world between the three worlds. Between Earth and Ulrich, Lyoko and

him, and There and my master. But my master sent me here. Alone. No, he did not send me

here. His world was destroyed. I was human on earth, wasn't I? Like Ulrich and them. He sent

me here, in this world of darkness and emptiness. But he also gave me strength. My combat

abilities were made here. Than he came from a border world called Lyoko. He killed my

master, and made me his own. But I retaliated. He won't control me all the time. He gave me

more strength than my master ever could. He let me go back to earth every time he woke up.

But I despised him. So I helped them. He is after the boy Ulrich, for he knows it was destiny

that we would become one. Me and the boy Ulrich. So I helped save them all. They go to

Lyoko, but that is the only place I cannot go. Until now. Now we are becoming one. From

Earth to Lyoko. I must not let my trust and hopes die. I told the boy Ulrich my name, because I

now have a name for my most hated enemy. The one who tries to control me and tries to tak

e over Lyoko and Earth. His name is X.A.N.A. My name is Shadow. It has begun.....'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ulrich, wake up!" Yumi called. Ulrich heard her voice, and woke up, with a start. "Huh? What?

Oh, sorry. I must have fallen asleep again." Ulrich said, yawning. "How are you feeling, sleepy

head?" Odd asked, grinning. "Shut up, Odd. Huh? What?! I'm feeling better. A headache, but

that's the worst of it..." Ulrich said looking confused and puzzled. "What's so confusing about

feeling better?" Jeremie asked, and then it dawned on him. "Wait, what about your back?"

"That's just it! My back is a little sore but I can barely feel it! It's like it healed or something!"

Ulrich explained. "Can we look at your back, Ulrich?" Odd asked. "Sure." Ulrich answered.

Odd and Jeremie went over to Ulrich, who had taken off his shirt, and took off the bandages

slowly one by one. Yumi came over. "What the?!" Jeremie, Odd and Yumi exclaimed. "What?"

Ulrich asked, confused. "The wounds are almost completely healed!" Was Odd's response.

"What?!" Was Ulrich's reply. "How could that be?" Yumi asked. "I'm not sure, Yumi." Jeremie

said. "Do you think that guy Shadow did this?" Odd asked. Ulrich cringed at the name Shadow,

remembering his dreams. "After Odd left and I fell back asleep I had a dream. But I don't

remember all of it. What happened again after the guy told us his name was Shadow?" Ulrich

asked "Hum? Oh, then. After he said 'My name is Shadow.' He disappeared and you blacked

out again, right?" Odd asked, "Yeah." Ulrich answered. "After you blacked out, we got you to

the infirmary, and the nurse put the bandages on you. Jeremie went to the factory with Odd, and

I helped the nurse get you back in here. I stayed here until Odd came and told me that Jeremie

didn't find any activated towers." Yumi said, "What, no activated towers?" Ulrich

asked, frowning. "No and no pulsations, either. I don't even know where the robots came from,

or where they went." Jeremie exclaimed. "Where they went?" Ulrich asked, "Yeah. After that

guy Shadow disappeared, they did too!" Odd answered. "What movie did you get, Odd?" Yumi

asked, changing the subject. "Huh? Oh, duh! I got the Alien movie 4 pack." Odd answered,

grinning. "Well, let's watch!" Ulrich said. "All right!" They all cheered. As they sat down to

watch, Ulrich thought about Shadow and how they were connected.........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like the story so far? I hope you liked it. Kind of confusing, no?

Sorry. Cliffy again, sort of. Sorry again. Please R&R! Again, I love reviews, so review, k'? I

will thank each and every person who reviews. But still, this is my first fan fiction! Can you

believe it?! So how am I doing so far? Getting better, or getting worse? Or the same? I need to

know! Is anybody still reading this? I'll stop and wait until I get another review, so please

review! R&R! Next chapter should help explain a bit. What do you want to get explained?

What do you want in the story? I'll give each suggestion a lot of thought, so give me ideas, ok?

Please R&R! Could you tell who he was, in the middle? I'll update as soon as I can write and

type the next chapter, and when I get a couple of reviews. I'll even take multiple reviews from

the same person, ok? One more time, R&R! (For those who don't know R&R means 'read

and review'.) Bye for now. Can't wait to get your reviews!

Shadow Dragon99;;


	5. Author's Note

Sorry, it's taking me a long time to think of the story of Shadow's origin. So I thought I would

take the time to thank reviewers more, and ask for suggestions for later chapters. First off, I

would like to thank all of you who reviewed. But now, I will thank you all personally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr.Evil= You were the first person to review and the first to tell me to space it out. And you

liked the name Shadow, correct? So I say thank you for keeping me going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RVG= You said it was ok. I thank you for taking the time to review it, nothing more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kilishia= You and you're little sister's first review made me so happy, and I thank you very

much for that. You two kept me going. I am wondering if you are still reading this story, because

you haven't reviewed in a long time...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubblebean022= You are the only one who guessed about my favorite character, at all! But you

guessed correctly. Your right, Ulrich is my favorite character and right after him, Yumi. And yes,

the middle part of chapter 4 is confusing, but the next chapter should clear most questions you

have. And it was in Shadow's point of view, so that might clear a few questions already. It still is

a little confusing to me even..... And lastly, I would like to thank this person for reviewing every

chapter, thus far...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom 1= You were the second person to tell me to fix the spacing and I

did. I want to thank you sooooooo much for helping me. I'm glad you like my story and I'm

thankful of the many great things you said about my story. As I said before, the next chapter

should clear the questions you have. I didn't really mean to have mystery in the story, but I guess

it's there isn't it? The story is really starting to take shape isn't it? I can't wait to see what you

think of the rest of my story! You are the one person that has kept me going the longest, so I

thank you again, and again, and again!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But thank you all for helping me, and thank you for reading this story even if you don't review!

Now I would like to ask for suggestions for later chapters, and what questions I should clear up

about Shadow or any other thing in my story for that matter. I was thinking about adding some

romance, like Ulrich and Yumi, and Jeremie and Aelita, but should there be a lot, a little or some

thing more? I want to get some suggestions on that. What questions do you have about anything

in my story? I will answer every one personally. I would also like to know what people would

like later on in the story. Well I hope that you tell me what you think about these questions, and I

hope you stick with this story. So I will go back to writing the story now. Please R&R!

Shadow Dragon99


End file.
